Uzumaki Naruto: Game of the Year Edition
by Legend of the Kyuubi
Summary: They succeeded in defeating Madara, too bad it resulted in Naruto's death. Out of all the things to happen, waking up in a room with the words GAME OVER on the walls was the last thing on Naruto's mind. On the plus side, because of his deeds Naruto can go back and start life over again. The bad news is that he only has one shot to make things better, if he dies he stays dead.


**Uzumaki Naruto: Game of the Year Edition**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other manga or stories. I do have ownership of the techniques, the originality of this plot, the story I created and some others things in this story. But the elements from manga artist, etc I do not own.

Jutsu, Japanese translation: **Iaijutsu**: **Itto no Hissatsu **(Iai Technique: Certain Death in a Single Stroke)

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Sarutobi retired just to escape this.

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech: **Finally, I am free!**

Human Thinking: _Oh, no you're not!_

Demon/Summon: _**Shit! I don't wanna go back! Old man save me!**_

**Summary:** They succeeded in defeating Madara, too bad it resulted in Naruto's death. Out of all the things to happen, waking up in a room with the words GAME OVER painted on the walls was the last thing on Naruto's mind. On the plus side, because of his deeds Naruto can go back and start life over again. The bad news is that he only has one shot to make things better, if he dies he stays dead.

* * *

**Chapter One: Game Over … Wait What!**

Naruto groaned from his current location. The boy of sixteen years of age slowly shook the cobwebs from his head and got up to look around. However, the boy soon found himself sitting down once more as his head began to throb furiously.

"_Feels like that time when Kiba switched Lee's drink with the bar special,_" Naruto groaned as he recalled the event.

Having both Kurama in him and his lineage it had given him a higher metabolism than most ninja thus it allowed Naruto to burn whatever he consumed at a higher rate. When he heard of the brew, Naruto, on a wager, had gone and tried it. Unfortunately the infamous drink had proving too much even for him. What happened afterwards was nothing more than a blur and the boy was left with his first hangover.

Matters were only worse when he found himself waking up naked in an occupied kunoichi hot spring… with Tsunade of all people in it. Needless to say the experience left an everlasting impression on the blond, one that he never wanted to go through anytime soon.

Though that event paled in comparison to Lee drinking the bar special. Though Naruto had his doubts the first time around when he had heard that Lee could not for the life of him hold his liquor, he didn't now.

"_Seriously even the weakest stuff turns him into a raging taijutsu powerhouse,"_ he thought with a small and fearful shudder.

Naruto later found that out that the stronger the drink, the stronger Lee became. Drinking the bar special had been a cluster fuck of epic proportions. It took the entire Rookie Nine, a couple dozen elite Jonin, and Gai using three of the Eight Gates just to subdue him long enough for Baachan to perform a medical jutsu that helped sober him up. Even then it took quite a few tries before they succeeded in completely sobering him up. The drink had been quite strong after all.

The event resulted in several buildings being heavily damages, all of which Kiba had to pay for with all the money he saved from missions as it was his fault. Quite a few ninja and Rookies were out of commission for at least a weak. Naruto himself had been struck on the head so many times he lost count, he swore he suffered brain damage, and had a migraine so fearsome he wanted to kill himself just to end it. Sakura and Baachan merely told him to suck it up and quit whining like a baby.

As his head felt better, Naruto decided to take it slow and when he felt he could finally stand upright without the urge to hurl his stomach contents or stab his head to get rid of the headache, or at the very least end his suffering.

"Heh, there's irony for ya," he mussed.

The teenager slowly rose off the ground and though his malaise was still there Naruto thanked his lucky stars that it wasn't as profound as it originally was. Getting a good look around, wherever he was it, Naruto came to the conclusion that he wasn't on the battlefield anymore.

"The hell?" Naruto was confused and had a right to be. Going from a battlefield and ending up in a room was the last thing on his mind. "Is this a hospital?" he thought but his answer came to him, "…Ok then not a hospital."

On the wall in front of him, in big bold kanji were the words.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

* * *

Having spent a good deal of time in a hospital Naruto was very familiar with its environment. Anyone who put graffiti in a hospital room either had balls of solid steel or they were mental and had a death wish.

"**It's about time you woke up," **a voice suddenly spoke.

Jumping into a defensive stance, as best he could with his current condition, and searching for whatever spoke, Naruto realized the futility of his efforts.

"Oi, Kurama you know who said that," Naruto muttered to his partner.

"…." Naruto was only greeted with silence.

"Kurama?" Naruto's brow was fixed in a confusing manner.

"**The one you call Kurama is unable to help you, Naruto-san. Please, whenever you're ready,**" the voicestated as a doorway suddenly appeared. **"Also I think a change of attire is in order.**"

Naruto could only blink both in awe and worry as his clothes seemingly melted and morphed around his body into a traditional black and white kimono. "_It's not orange but it's not bad either_," Naruto thought as he checked himself out before he quickly remembered his situation.

"Oi, what the hell do you mean Kurama can't help me!?" Naruto shouted but got no answer in return. "Damn it."

Looking at the doorway Naruto realized he had nowhere else to go. "Fuck that I'm out of here."

Going through the motions like he always did Naruto molded his chakra to create a Rasengan to blow a hole in the wall, only nothing formed. "What the…"

Naruto repeated the attempt several times but each time he failed, his attempts to form a Rasengan or even create a Shadow Clone ended with nothing happening. By now the boy was beginning to worry. "Seals?"

"**All will be explained**," the voice calmly stated, startling Naruto as the voice now held power and authority in it that it lacked before. Naruto knew that if he was ever going to get out of here he would have to comply and play this little game. Not like he had a choice in the matter, without Kurama or the ability to use his own chakra his chances of busting out were pretty damn low.

Walking up to the doorway, Naruto opened the door and immediately found himself blinded by a brilliant flash of light. By the time it died down Naruto was in another location and surrounded by darkness. The whole thing was beginning to annoy him greatly.

"**So you've come, good,**" the voice said.

"Yeah, I've come. Now what the hell is going on! Where am I?!" Naruto demanded but regretted his action as he fell to the floor unconscious by an omnipresent like Killer Intent. Sometime later Naruto woke up with a large gasped, sweat covered his face and hair.

"What … the fuck … was that?" Naruto continued to gasp for air, he was by no means a stranger to Killer Intent given his past exploits, or the feeling of another's chakra forcing him to his knees and leaving him breathless. But this was different. Naruto swore he saw himself die in everyway imaginable and not once was he ever rendered unconscious by the feeling of someone's chakra.

"**Well, I'm glad to see you're back. Hopefully your little nap showed you what you're dealing with punk!"**

Naruto merely gulped. He was a hotheaded, stubborn, and shoot first and ask questions later kind of person by even he knew that pissing off someone with this kind of power was not a good idea. The fact that he was still alive was a miracle itself.

"**Now then, you have some questions, yes? Ask away,**" the voice told him.

"_At least they're letting me ask,"_ he thought, "Where am I?"

"**Being unable to use your chakra should have answered that. You're dead. Next question,"**the voice sounded bored as it answered.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DEAD!" Naruto shouted. He couldn't be dead he just couldn't be. He still had too much to do. He was still a virgin damn it! He wanted to experience sex at least once before he died!

The voice merely pulsed its power to silence and stop his ranting. Listening to him bitch about the unfairness of it all wasn't something he wanted to hear. "**Well when someone gets killed they die and depending on their choices in life they either go to Heaven or Hell. Sheesh, I knew you were slow but this is a bit scary."**

Naruto ignored the jab at his intelligence – for now anyway - and tried a different approach despite his lingering urge to yell, "How did I die?"

"**Better question, simple answer. Both you and your friend managed to defeat Madara but were left completely and absolutely drained. Madara decided if he was going down he was going to take one of you with him. You were the unlucky winner of that lottery pick**. **The medic and your friends were nearby but it wouldn't have done you any good considering they were all out of chakra, that and a stab through the heart is an instant kill most of the time.**"

Naruto just slumped. All that work, all those lives who died trying to end it all, it was finally worth something. "So Madara died right? We won?" he hoped.

"**Yes. Madara was killed and his remains were destroyed so the threat that he posed should he be revived once more was gone. Your Shinobi Alliance won the war."**

Naruto cracked a smile at that and couldn't help himself as he released a loud whoop. The voice let himhave his moment for a good little while before it decided to get back business and grabbed Naruto's attention with another pulse of its power.

"**Now then, onto business," **it declared and before Naruto could ask what it meant a giant score board appeared before him.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto Score:**

**Age: Sixteen;** 1600 Points

**Techniques Mastered:** 1550 Points

**Allies Made:** 2500 Points

**Enemies Defeated:** 5000 Points

**Befriend Biju:** 9000 Points

**Team 7 Reunited:** 3000

**Family and Lineage Discovered: **600

**Met Sage of the Six Paths: **10000

**Ended Fourth Shinobi World War: **6500

**Bosses Defeated: **3500

**Ultimate Boss Defeated:** 5000 (50% Penalty for Dying)

**Feats Accomplished:** 3000

**Thought to Impossible Feats Accomplished: **6500

**Missions Accomplished: **2000

**Bonus Points: **4000

**Subtotal:** 63750

* * *

Though confused at what he read Naruto couldn't help but grin to himself, the score looked pretty damn impressive. Though when he spotted another score board below the grin slowly went away.

* * *

**Fooled Around & Not Take Academy Seriously:** -750

**Never Kissed or Dated a Girl:** -1000

**Died a Virgin:** -2000

**Low Intelligence Score Point:** -500

**Overreliance: Shadow Clone, Rasengan, Kurama's Chakra:** -2500

**Easily Prone to Irrational Behavior:** -1000

**Dream not Accomplished: Becoming Hokage: **-3000

**Failed Missions: -**1250

**Higher Rank Not Achieved: -**1500

**Died: -**5000

**Subtotal: -**18500

* * *

Naruto winced as he saw the scoreboard and the negative points. The ones stating "Never Kissed or Dated a Girl" and "Died a Virgin" were the most embarrassing ones. Sure he did get kissed by girls, mostly much older ones, but Naruto doubted they counted as they were more appreciative and platonic in nature than romantic. The dating part Naruto had to admit was true as despite his outings with Sakura a few times they were never actual dates, even if he had wanted to think otherwise at the time.

* * *

**Total Score: 45250**

**Congratulations! You've scored enough to earn a Platinum Forehead Protector!**

* * *

"**Ah, man,"** the voice whined disappointedly.

The words confused Naruto. Before he could ask what he meant the air shimmered before him as a forehead protector made of black silk and platinum metal formed directly in front of him and fell into his outstretched hands. The item only brought more confusing to him before found himself in a different room once more.

"**Well now it seems congratulations are in order, " **a voice spoke behind him.

Looking behind him Naruto spotted a regal looking man sitting behind a desk and smoking a pipe in a manner similar to Sarutobi Hiruzen. "**Uzumaki Naruto, welcome."**

"Uh…hi?" Naruto honestly didn't know what to say in a situation as weird as this.

The man merely chuckled, "**I get so few visitors these days. Those I do see are usually much older. I must admit you're the youngest mortal I've met so far."**

"…Mortal?" the way he used the word so casually didn't sit well with Naruto.

The man merely cocked an eyebrow before sighing, "**I really need to replace him," **he muttered lowly. "**By your look I'd say your answers haven't really been answered, am I right?"**

Naruto simply nodded.

"**To sum up you're dead, but you know this already. What you don't know is that your world, the Shinobi World is nothing more than a game we gods have created. Long story short, the very first gods were bored and needed a way to pass the time and thus your world was created kill that boredom. Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I am Amenominakanushi."**

Thud. Naruto promptly fainted. Amenominakanushididn't blame him really considering the boy just met the Almighty God of All Creation, and the very first god of existence. With a simple snap of his fingers Naruto was up and about once more as though nothing happened.

"**Please don't faint I have a tight schedule to run and prefer not having to repeatedly wake you up,**"the god laughed at Naruto's flushed look.

"**Now do you have any questions?"**

Thinking about it, Naruto had quite a few questions, "What did you mean by game?"

"**Oh, that, simple. When I and my family created the universe and our sacred realm came into being we were content at simply overseeing the cosmos and all, it was a sight to behold… too bad it got hellishly boring pretty damn quickly. So we created worlds, dimensions, and watched it unfold. As time passed we decided to make your world as a game of sort and made wagers on certain individuals. You have no idea how many betted against you, I made quite a bit off of you, that taijutsu boy and that Hyuga girl."**

"Are you shitting me!" Naruto asked, "You mean to tell me my whole life has been nothing more than some sick twisted goddamn betting game! Do you know how fucked up that sounds! YOU'RE PLAYING WITH PEOPLES LIVES!**" **Naruto shouted vehemently and uncaringly at the god before him.

Amenominakanushi merely smoked his pipe before looking at Naruto, "**You're wrong you know. We created the game but we do not control or influence you. Your lives, your decisions, everything is in your control. We simply bet on who we think will have the greatest of accomplishments of their times. We simply sit back and watch, that's it that's all."**

"Bullshit! If you simply sit and watch then why am I here?" Naruto asked?

"**Because you're one of the special cases. Sometimes the game will create a storyline and characters that stand out from the crowd. You are one of them. Everything you do grants or takes away points. Get enough points before you die and you get a very special prize."**

"Yeah, what's that," the blond jinchuriki asked sarcastically.

Amenominakanushimerely grinned, "**In your case, a second chance at life.**"

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head upon hearing those words. "A what?"

"**I said you get a second chance at life. You earned just enough,**" the god stressed the word "just", "**to get yourself a second chance. Consider yourself lucky, Naruto, most are simply sent to one of my subordinates to be judged because the average score even with a full life is between 10000 and 20000. The minimum requirement for a second chance is 45000 points and you have 45250."**

Naruto gulped, he almost didn't have enough.

"**You got very lucky. Unfortunately, luck will only get you so far the second time round, Naruto-kun. This second chance of yours is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If you die the second time you stay dead and you go into the afterlife, pure and simple."**

It made sense when he thought about it… sorta. "Ok, so I get to start over and I only get one shot right? Ok, no problem. I'll just make sure I don't do the same mistakes I did last time," Naruto said as though it was the easier thing in the world. Unfortunately, life had other plans.

"**I regret to inform you Naruto-kun that it won't be that simple. While it is possible for one to restart their entire lives from the beginning and make it better, you unfortunately didn't manage to get enough points."**

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted, this was bullshit in the blonde's mind.

"**What I mean to say is that while you got enough points to get a second chance at life, you didn't earn enough to start over where you want to. Here's how it works."**

* * *

**Ranking System**

**Platinum Rank**

**Over 75000: Second Chance, Personal Choice, Free Avatar Unlock, Selective Ending**

**Gold Rank**

**Over 65000: Second Chance, Personal Choice, and Selective Ending**

**Silver Rank**

**Over 55000: Second Chance, Personal Choice, and Random Ending**

**Bronze Rank**

**Over 45000: Second Chance, Random Choice, Random Ending**

* * *

"**The Platinum Rank was only ever achieved by the one you call the Sage of the Six Paths and even then it was a close one. Gold was achieved by his sons, Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, and his brother Tobirama, and quite a few born in the Era of Warring States. Silver was achieved by your father, along with Jiraiya, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and Sakumo Hatake, and lastly bronze was achieved by you," **Amenominakanushi didn't bother going into greater details as Naruto wouldn't know the others and he had a tight schedule.

"Oi, why did Sarutobi-jiji only get silver?" the man had been known as the revered God of Ninja after all. For him and his own father to get silver was a shocker.

"**Long story short, he accomplished much but also messed up pretty badly and his screw ups cost him. He came close but that was it. Also his deeds with his revival don't count as he was technically a walking super corpse. Madara's deeds did because he actually came back to life. Had Hiruzen and your father been brought back to life they would have easily achieved Gold."**

"That's bullshit," Naruto muttered, though Amenominakanushi still heard him.

"**Don't look at me. As we were betting on you guys we created a third party A.I. to make the point scores were unbiased and fair. Now as time is short I need to hurry this along. As I said before your new life and origin will be chosen at random. However, there is good news, you get to pick which one of your avatar that will be randomly selected."**

"Avatar?**" **Naruto asked.

Amenominakanushi snapped his fingers and the room suddenly filled up with holographic screens with images of him. "**An avatar is basically a representation of a particular you. For example, this particular version of you is known as Namikaze Naruto, have a look."**

Moving forward Naruto read the details of this avatar out loud.

**Namikaze Naruto Avatar**

"**Description: Rather than both of Naruto's parents being killed during October 10****th****, Namikaze Minato survived the event and raised his son instead of becoming an orphan**. **Is gifted in many aspects of ninjutsu and possesses incredible speed at a young age.**"

**Avatar Status: Locked**

**Requirements: Must have been capable of using several Space-Time Ninjutsu proficiently or have learned the Hiraishin no Jutsu.**

"Damn!" Naruto cursed the requirement needed to use this avatar. He really wished he had learned the Flying Thunder God Technique, or at least dabble a bit in Space-Time Ninjutsu. At least then he would have been able to live a life with his old man.

"**Oh, so close. We'll that's the breaks, unfortunately. Your actions in your previous life will affect your new life,"**Amenominakanushi spoke before shifting the image to another one of Naruto's avatars. "**Ah! Here's a good one."**

**Uzumaki Legacy Avatar**

"**Description: While still an orphan this Naruto was born with the Uzumaki Clan's natural affinity for Fuinjutsu and inherited his mother's ability to mold weapons out of pure chakra. Despite his young age Naruto is considered a prodigy of these arts."**

**Status: Unlocked**

"**Requirements: Must have met Uzumaki Kushina and discovered his lineage to the Sage of the Six Paths or have achieved a mastery in Fuinjutsu."**

Naruto gaped and spoke his mind upon seeing this avatar, "This one!" he shouted just as a screen shimmered into existence.

"**First Avatar Selected. Five More Slots Available For Random Selection."**

"Huh? What the…"

"**Ah, yes, I forgot to mention. You only get to pick six avatars that you want as your new life. From those six an additional four will be chosen at random and added to the random selection process."**

"Sounds awfully complicated if you ask me**," **complicating matters weren't really Naruto's thing.

"**Yeah, well, blame boredom **_**… and bad booze,**__"_Amenominakanushithought the last one. "**Seeing as how we're on a schedule I'll speed this along.**"

**Avatar Display**: **Show All**

"**Let's change that.**"

**Avatar Display: Show Unlocked Only**

"**There we go. Now I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to hurry it up, I have meeting with one Uchiha Sasuke.**"

"Sasuke! I though you said the teme lived?" Naruto shouted.

"**He did. Time here flows a bit differently though. There were other souls here before you, Naruto, tons of souls from alternate timelines and realities that fall under our jurisdiction. Rather than make you all wait we put you into a deep sleep till your turn was up. If I recall you've been here for over 70 years."**

"70 … 70 YEARS!" Naruto didn't know how much more he could take this.

"**Yep, 70 years. In fact the only one you know who's still alive is Sarutobi Konohamaru. Everyone else either passed away from old age or died in combat. Before you ask, peace between the Five Great Villages lasted a good 20 years before conflicts started again. Only this time it came in the form of travellers from another continent more technologically advanced. Suffice to say the technology allowed many in the Elemental Countries to get more power and made them feel courageous enough to challenge the balance of it all. The Great Five were torn and ultimately the peace and truce were broken once more."**

"GOD DAMN IT!" the blond bellowed furiously at the injustice of it all. All that fighting for peace and even then it had only been temporary. To Naruto it was basically as if they fought for nothing.

"**I'm surprised you're surprised. The Sage of the Six Paths tried to accomplish peace and thought that by giving chakra to a war torn and dog eat dog world it would accomplish that. Lost a bunch of points for that move I'll tell you. Many in mankind are greedy, selfish, and lustful. Give them power and they'll use it for the good of others or their own selfish purpose. It's just how it is. You can whine about it but in the end, there's no changing it. Even if you'd been alive all you'd be doing is delaying the inevitable. At best you'd decrease the number of casualties that would occur and peace would start over sometime after your death."**

"But I don't want war to start ever again! I want peace!" Naruto argued. "We fought and died to achieve this peace and it's just gonna start over again! It's not fair!"

Amenominakanushi laughed, "**You of all people should know that life isn't fair, Uzumaki Naruto. Like I said, whine all you want about it but in the end, there's no changing it. So long as greed, lust, and selfishness exists in the hearts and souls of those who live and breathe, conflict and war will always exist. And please don't go about how you're gonna change that and swear on your nindo."**

"Yeah! Well I'm gonna anyway!" Naruto shot back though Naruto merely got a sigh from Amenominakanushi and a screen popping up in front of him.

**Rule #34 of the Game**

"**Under no circumstance is the human nature of the Game to be tampered with or altered in anyway, shape, or form. Doing so will not only be futile but also result in severe punishment and temporary loss of divinity."**

"**That Uzumaki Naruto is a rule the Heavenly Distinguished Gods made during the creation of this game and agreed upon by all the other deities. It may not seem fair, but life isn't a walk in the park. Continue to argue with me on this and I'll take away your Second Chance." **

Whether or not Amenominakanushi'sthreatwas a bluff or not, Naruto didn't want to chance it.

"**You have been given an opportunity many dream of having. Like I said, in this reality this is what happens sometime after your death. It doesn't mean your new life will follow along this path and have this ending. For all we know your ending can be much better, or worse, it all depends on you. Alright?"**

Loath as he wanted to admit it, as it went against everything he believed in and stood for, Naruto nodded. At least with his Second Chance Naruto would be able to make sure such an ending didn't happen. Though a thought lingered in his mind, "Did Sasuke have a good life?" he asked and he was honestly scared of the ans… "Hey, wait a minute? I thought you said we needed to wait before we were woken up? Why the hell is the teme after me if he lived for 70 years?"

"… **Oh, shit,"** Amenominakanushi cursed before someone else entered the room.

"**YES! YAHOOO! KID I COULD JUST KISS YOU! PAY UP BIG BROTHER!"**

Amenominakanushi growled out his annoyance as he passed a wad of bills to the bubbly deity before they left just as quickly. "**Pleasure doing business with you, Kanushi," **the voice rang out.

"Wager?" Naruto hazard a guess.

"**Yep, one where we bet if you would catch that slip up or not**. **You really are Konoha's Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja aren't you?"**

"Damn straight and proud of it," the blond beamed and puffed out with gusto.

"**Yeah, well you just lost me a lot of money, kid. Thanks… Anyway to answer your question the whole Sasuke thing was merely an excuse to tell you about the whole time difference. To answer your original question, yes, he did have a good life. He and that other teammate of yours got married several years down the road. Their relationship was rocky at times despite how she felt about him, but he needed to fully earn her trust back before she believed they were ready for the next step. They named their first child after you."**

Though Naruto was slightly saddened at the fact that he could never win Sakura's heart, though if he was honest with himself it was never his to begin with, hearing that both she and Sasuke had been happy was enough to bring a smile to his face. Even more so after hearing about their first child, "So they named their son after me, huh? I would have loved to meet him."

"… **Actually their firstborn was a girl," **Amenominakanushi tried to stifle a laugh.

"WHAT! SASUKE YOU BASTARD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" the Uzumaki's rant was cut short.

"**Actually it was Sakura's idea,**" Amenominakanushi couldn't hold it in much longer and let loose a bellowing laugh.

"SAKURA-CHAN HOW COULD YOU!?" by now Naruto was openly weeping. He saved their asses and this was how they repaid him? Some teammates.

"**Anyhow, I believe we've procrastinated long enough so I'm afraid I can't tell you about your other friends. Choose your other avatars and we'll get this show on the road. I've got a lot a paperwork to do after this… Man I hate paperwork why did I agree to create paperwork, why!"**

Naruto merely laughed awkwardly as he looked over his available avatars. Ten minutes later he had finished selecting four avatars so far. Currently he had "Uzumaki Legacy Avatar", "Futon Master Naruto", "Sage Mode Naruto", "Flash Step Naruto", and "Normal Naruto" picked.

The last one was essentially Naruto's previous life though it would allow him little skill advantages like the others this one would allow him to essentially relive his old life and the timeline. Unlike the others Naruto learned that the advantage this one held was basically he could now save someone's life such as Haku or Hiruzen and the events that would follow would be changed for the better rather than make the timeline different. Amenominakanushi it seemed didn't really care for that choice as it would basically offer him little to no challenge at all and something along the lines of uber easy mode.

"Almost done," Naruto hummed as he looked over his other choice, but so far nothing really caught his eye.

**Uzumaki Naruko**

Nope. As much as he liked messing with perverts Naruto didn't feel like loosing his boys, getting pregnant, go through weird mood swings, or other weird female things. Though Naruto would admit the enormous control over his chakra and the ability to learn faster was enticing.

**Super Pervert Naruto**

Hell no! Though the avatar allowed him to be highly skilled and allowed for greater stealth, Naruto didn't really want a reputation that made it so hardly any girls wanted to be with unless money was involved.

**Transvestite Naruto**

"… Really?" Naruto didn't know why such as an avatar existed, it had no advantages, but judging by the not so innocent look on Amenominakanushi face he knew his answer. Switching the screen Naruto realized that although it was the last one it was interesting.

**Mystery Naruto**

"**Description: Mystery Naruto is a unique avatar as it allows for any other avatar, both locked and unlocked, to be chosen. This avatar offers the chance of both high and no reward as it can possibly pick either one of the strongest avatars or the weakest one."**

**Status: Unlocked**

"**Requirements: End the Fourth Shinobi World War and Defeat Uchiha Madara or earn Platinum Forehead Protector."**

Thinking about it Naruto didn't have much to lose on this one, **"**Huh? Well it's better than the other ones," Naruto nodded. Sure some were decent but they were too out of character for him for his liking, or too weird… or gross.

**All Available Slots Are Full. Accept This Line Up?**

**YES**

**NO**

"Yes," Naruto shouted without a moment's hesitation. The yes icon flickered before four more slots appeared and were filled.

**Your Avatar Line Up**

**Uzumaki Legacy Avatar **

**Futon Master Naruto**

**Sage Mode Naruto**

**Flash Step Naruto**

**Normal Naruto**

**Mystery Naruto**

**Uzumaki Naruko**

**Super Pervert Naruto**

**Sarutobi Naruto**

**Demonic Naruto**

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me," Naruto cursed upon seeing his female avatar and pervert avatar. He was really starting to hate his luck at the moment.

**Beginning Random Selection**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Begin**

In front of him Naruto saw the board switch between the names of his avatars faster than the eye could see. "Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please, oh, please, oh, please," Naruto repeated the mantra and prayed he didn't get the pervert or female one.

"**You do know that Mystery Naruto could end up picking Transvestite Naruto right?"** Amenominakanushi grinned as Naruto paled.

"Oh, fuck me," perhaps choosing Mystery Naruto hadn't been such a good idea.

After a good minute, which seemed like an eternity for Naruto, the random name generator slowly but surely begin to reduce in speed before stopping on a name.

**Mystery Naruto has been chosen!**

Once more the random generator lit up and Naruto continued the mantra in his head. "Please not the transvestite, please not the transvestite, please not the transvestite, please not the transvestite."

Once again the random generator began to slow down and Naruto despite facing down impossible odds and foes couldn't watch and covered his eyes for who knows how long.

"**Oh, my! Talk about bad luck!"** Amenominakanushi laughed.

"Oh, no," Naruto slowly uncovered his eyes and found to his horror what he dreaded most of all.

**Transvestite Naruto has been chosen!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto anguished as if all his worse nightmares had come true before he foamed at the mouth and fainted. His new life was going to be pure hell.

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Amenominakanushi laughed at his well-pulled prank. "**Oh, this kid is so gullible," **he chuckled before waving his hand and taking off the illusion he had placed on the chosen avatar.

"**But to think that out of all the** **avatar he could have gotten it had to have landed on that one. You're new life's about to get really interesting, Naruto," **he spoke before looking at the screen to Naruto's real chosen avatar.

**Yojimbo Avatar has been chosen!**

**Second Chance Beginning**

**3 **

**2**

**1**

**Start!**


End file.
